Dreams Can Lie
by BlackRuby
Summary: The sequel to 'Not Set in Stone'. Rei managed to bring Terri back from her ill-fated destiny...but for what? Love and happiness is always within in reach and yet Rei can tell that something will try and tear them apart. This time, her own princess knows whats happening. Can Serenity stop it? Or is Rei's future doomed to love loss once again?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, here we are, the sequel to Not Set in Stone. If you're reading this, it means I –finally- got back into my account and could actually upload some updates. Honestly, what the hell? How many times can a person send an email to get a password reset? It turns out its a few. Anywhos, back on site and raring to go with some old material revamped into new material. If you know the old story, this will be familiar…but oooooh soooo much better. Why? Because sometimes you go back and wonder why the hell you wrote it like that...and thought it was a good idea. Please enjoy ;)

00000000000000

Dreams Can Lie

Chapter One

00000000000000

Rei arrived back at the mansion in the evening of a particularly windy day. Closing the large main door behind her, she stepped out of her shoes and hung her coat. The fire Senshi had been tense all day and her grandfather had sensed her anxiety early in the morning. It was her duty to help him at the temple however, so she remained until her responsibilities were dealt with.

Oh how she was glad to be home.

Somewhere in this house was the one person who made her day worthwhile. Rei let her Senshi energy spread out around her. This alerted the others she was back besides letting her sense who was in house.

And where they were located.

"Lady Rei, glad to see you are home. Would you like anything before dinner?" Menia popped out of nowhere, as per usual. The old woman smiled kindly to her from the doorway that led towards the kitchen.

"No thank you, Menia. And please, 'Rei' is all you need to call me." Rei gave a soft smile as the old woman shook her head.

"Not going to happen, my Lady. Could you take this drink to the Princess? She needs her evening dose." Menia held out a tall glass with an orange liquid inside and a bendy straw.

Rei took the glass from her and disappeared.

Settled on the floor of the training room was Princess Terressia of Teres. A dark purple sweater dress covered her to her knees, complimenting her nearly shoulder length brown hair. She was staring dully at raw materials lined up. The exercises were becoming more boring than the first or second time Terri had practiced them. It was all Dradian's fault, again.

Damn good thing that bastard was dead.

"Angry are we?" A voice spoke beside her. Terri gasped in surprise and looked to the piece of metal that had suddenly sharpened into a small dagger.

"Dradian makes me mad…" Terri's eyes traveled the length of concealed legs, up a well trimmed torso to the shining face of the woman she had loved for over a thousand years.

"He's dead, dear. Promise." Rei smiled and plopped down beside her girlfriend who promptly hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"How was your day? Ooo bendy straw!" Terri's eyes lit at the drink with the straw in it. Her fingers wiggled the straw back and forth as she sipped the liquid.

"Very long, fall is the start of a slow season for the temple." The raven haired woman grinned as Terri listened, idly playing with the straw. Terri blushed as she realized how young she was acting.

"We don't have bendy straws on Teres, ok?"

Rei just eyed her and picked up the dagger idly.

"So, I guess these exercises pretty much suck, huh?" The dagger in her hand was sharp piece of weaponry made of steel with a fairly light weight. It looked like a predecessor design to the daggers Terri already carried as a Senshi.

"Hmmm, yea, I'm way past this stage of training. I have to move on to physical combat training and larger planetary creations." Terri toyed with a piece of metal while it floated in front of her, shifting in an out of shapes as if it couldn't make up its mind.

Rei felt her stomach flutter at the idea of Terri starting physical training already. It had been almost six months since Terressia had died and Rei had brought her back out of sheer determination. Those first few days, the Princess could barely walk. She was weak and easily fatigued. Menia had brought her an orange drink not an hour after Terri had first opened her eyes and Terri had rolled them at the sight of the frothy drink.

"_Menia, please, let me rest before I have to start all over again."The Princess begged some with her large navy eyes as wide as they could get. Rei knew she would have caved under that gaze but also that Menia was a mysteriously strong woman full of secret skills. If anyone could hold their own against Terressia's iron will, it was Menia. There was a reason the old woman was Terri's personal guardian. _

"_Princess, unlike the other times, you died."Menia handed the weak woman the drink, adding the bendy straw as it exchanged hands._

"_And being dead certainly increases the need for your health shakes. Lady Rei, make sure she drinks it."Menia smiled and left the room silently while Terri to the straw to her still pale lips._

The fire Senshi had not expected it would take this long for Terri to repower but as it turns out, each serious strike to her power stores caused an almost reboot to her entire system. Dradian had made sure she was drained to her very last vestiges before creating his doll and Rei…

"You should stop, Rei. Stop thinking about what happened." Terri's voice took her from her thoughts and back into the training room.

"I'm sorry…I worry. I always worry…that's the problem with being psychic. I get all these feelings and rack up guilt. Seeing you still gathering back the pieces just reminds me I should have trained harder and shouldn't have kept my feelings locked away. Had I allowed myself to realize how much you mean to me…I would have never let you out of my sight." Rei's amethyst eyes searched for understanding in Terri's navy blue, her heart starting to flutter just like her stomach.

"You may have changed my fate, Rei, but you can't force changes in the motion of time brought on by others…if that makes any sense." Terri shook her head and grabbed a piece of coal from the floor. Rei watched as she pressed it in her palm, compressing the material. The princess grabbed another chunk of metal and twisted it into a ring.

"What I am trying to say is…Dradian was coming after me and his determination was going to make something happen." Terri set a gem into the freshly made ring and held it up to Rei. Happiness shined in her eyes as they usually did when she looked at the woman she had loved for centuries.

"Luckily, I have you. I want to always have you."

Rei stared at the ring, unsure if she was catching Terri's meaning or not. The ring was silver with a ruby sitting with in the metal, simple and beautiful. The fire Senshi reached for the ring between Terri's two fingers and smiled.

"Yes."

The future Queen of Teres let out a heavy sigh of relief and slid the ring onto Rei's finger.

"Thank the goddess, because I was pretty sure you were going to think I was crazy." Terri grinned and pulled Rei close for a passionate kiss, sealing their newly established role as an engaged couple.

"I only thought you were crazy once when you mistook what the lawn mower was used for…" Rei chuckled as Terri hung her head and held up a hand to silence her next words.

"Please, no, we are sooo done talking about that. Very embarrassing."

There was silence for a few seconds, until Rei could not take it anymore and started laughing. This in turn caused Terri to start smacking her arm in mock degradation. They remained in the training room for awhile as Terri continued to work larger chunks of earth into any item Rei could come up with.

000

Serena was in the kitchen, helping herself to a pre-dinner bowl of ice cream. Her new sister may have helped her to become more mature and showed her proper techniques to control her power but…she was still Serena. Ruler of the world or not, the woman wanted her sweets. Darien had taken an office job a couple of months ago to get himself out of the house and out of his sister's hair. Serena may miss him while he's gone but the constant hovering over Terri was not helping anyone in the house.

Her spoon hit the bottom of the bowl and it brought the blonde out of her wondering when her boyfriend would return. It was closing in on six o'clock and Serena was starting to realize the house was fairly empty. Had anyone been around, they would notice their leader glow slightly as her aura reached out to locate her guardians. This was one of her skills she had been practicing lately, learning to know where her soldiers were at all times. The difficulty lied in remembering it was not about distance but essence and that no matter how far each was from her, she should be able to sense them in an instant. Someday, it might make all the difference. That's what Terri told her, it was most important to know where everyone is, at all times.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Sere? That's a complicated look on your face." Mako went for the fridge and pulled out a carton of juice.

"Mako! I was trying to sense everyone…." Her blonde head clunked to the counter. "All I got was a vision full of Jupiter. Learn to drop woman, not rain." Serena glared at her longtime friend.

"What?"

"Ugh…never mind." The blonde smiled as she concentrated again and was happy to note for once (as in _finally_), she could feel everyone coming home.

"What is it Sere?" Mako frowned as her leader hopped off her stool and ran for front door.

Out in the foyer, the front door opened to reveal the future king of the Earth returning after a long days work. He nearly fell into said door when a blur jumped him which a screech.

Darien would not be telling his girlfriend that she screeched.

"Are you happy I'm home, Serena?" Darien chuckled as he hugged her close.

"So happy! I get bored, you know." Serena giggled as he put her down and started to pull him away towards the family room when they both sensed a shift in the air.

Darien's eyes narrowed.

Terressia had just teleported into the foyer to greet them. With Rei. At the same time. Darien's brotherly instincts were bubbling up and his senses told him it was not Rei's power signature hanging in the ether. Terressia had the nerve to smile sweetly at him.

"Terri! How could you? You are not strong enough to transport two people!" His voice raised a couple octaves and his sister smartly looked down at her feet. Her head snapped back up when Darien swiveled his head to glare at Rei next.

"And you! How could you let her? You know better, Rei!" Darien's head looked like it was going to rupture right there on his neck as Rei held up her hands in defense. Terri began trying to argue with her brother about her successful training but he refused to let her get a word in edge-wise.

"And for another thing!..." Darien continued his rant when a soft hand landed on his shoulder from behind.

"Woah! Brother Bear, chill out." Mina chastened from behind as she was coming into the house.

"You are def high up in brotherly love right now, but can we –please- talk about the shiny on Rei's finger." Mina did not hesitate as she moved passed the irritated Prince and took Rei's left hand in her own. Her sky blue eyes lit up as she searched Rei's face for answers.

"About five minutes ago, Mina." Rei rolled her amethyst eyes but grinned back at her friend. Her heart beat was going a million beats per minute. Terri's presence was hot next to her and she just wanted to be alone with her. Right Now.

"Oh oh oh, I am soooo happy! But I need a fan, congrats you guys. I'll talk to you later." Mina smiled hugely and started fanning herself while walking away. Rei glared at her, knowing the love goddess was reading her feelings again.

"Wow, Terri! When? Why?" Mako asked suddenly as she popped in between the group to look at Rei's finger as well.

"Really, Mako? You ask _why_?" Rei stared the Amazon down. Mako blushed and apologized profusely. Rei very happily pinched her in the arm, smiling as the injured woman whined.

"Rei! Don't be mean to Mako. She didn't mean it that way, jeeze." Serena took her turn to look at the ring and then jumped on Rei to hug her fiercely.

"I'm so excited! A wedding! I LOVE weddings!" The future Queen of the Earth squealed in delight, clasping her hands with her sister and bouncing.

Terri smiled softly, pulling Rei closer and away from the excited bunch.

"I could not wait anymore, Mako. A thousand years has passed, literally, since I laid eyes on Rei." Terri's large navy eyes roamed over Rei, clearly seeing the power falling off of her in graceful waves.

"Terri…I'm sorry." Darien hugged his little sister. He ruffled her still short hair as he pulled away and gave her a small glare. "You're making me look bad, you know?" The group giggled as Serena nodded her head vigorously, pouting at her boyfriend.

"On that note…we'll see everyone at dinner." Terri pulled Rei towards the second floor and the pair raced the stairs.

"Oh my god." Rei breathed out hard as the door to Terri's bedroom shut behind her. Terri grinned as she heard the lock click into to place.

"Bad timing?" Terressia asked as she brought Rei flush against her own body.

"Hmmm…nope. Perfect timing. Surprised, oh yes." Rei kissed her deeply as they brushed up against the bed.

"I have been looking forward to you all day." Terri spoke lowly as Rei pulled her flush by firmly grabbing her hips making the woman whimper.

The whimper always did Rei in. It made her knees want to buckle. Any little sound Terri would make from this moment would cause Rei's stomach to pool with desire and her veins would hum with excitement. Terri in her own right was lost to the possessive grip that Rei unknowingly had on her body. The instant the raven haired beauty grabbed her anywhere made Terri give in without thought. She felt like she was on fire as Rei kissed along her neck and pushed her back onto the bed. The Fire Senshi might not have known that her hands were sizzling warm. Terri gasped as each hot finger tip trailed her bare legs. Navy blue eyes met amethyst with equal lust and want.

Soft lips met soft lips again in unbridled passion as Terri moved her hands along her love's curvy body. She had already mapped Rei's body through the clothes that hid her and the Princess yearned for more contact than she was normally allowed. Terri knew the moment was coming when something inside Rei would stop her sensual movements from progressing. Terri could never tell what the reason was, only that it made Rei reconsider being fully intimate with the other Senshi.

Suddenly Rei's hands were in her hair and kisses slowed from wanton to sweet. Terri inwardly groaned at the telltale sign that Rei was ending their loving session. The Princess did her best to stir the other woman back into the heated moment but could only stall the inevitable.

Rei did not think she was ready.

"Rei, why?" Terri whispered, feeling at fault. Rei stared at her confused from her position over her prone body.

"I-I worry." The Senshi protector averted her gaze. Her own body was still alive with the need to touch her girlfriend in every possible way. The amethyst eyed warrior had discipline however, she had every intention of behaving.

"You cannot worry over everything. I can handle us being together. I'm much stronger than when I first woke up." Terri let her voice be pleading. Rei had to snap out of it or she was going to implode. Maybe literally.

"The exertion or emotional fall out may make you haywire…maybe after physical combat training doesn't tire you, we'll be able to…" Rei shut her eyes quickly as Terri reached up to kiss her deeply.

"No, Rei, right now."

Rei felt a tingle and a small breeze swept her body. She looked down and through her curtain of hair, saw the nearly full expanse of Terri's smoothe, tan form beneath her own. Her eyes glazed over and she knew she had lost this fight. In the back of her head, the guardian knew this was a horrible trick to pull. In the forefront of her head, she also knew she could play this game.

"Hope you're not attached to that bra." Rei nearly growled out, completely giving in to her girlfriend's seduction.

Terri grinned widely as her bra and panties started to smoke.

0

Dinner had gone and went; Rei was quite sure about that. It was dark outside and pin-prick stars were shining through the window. Her raven hair stuck to her skin as she collapsed onto Terri's equally sweaty form. She had no idea why her resistance was ever important in this moment. Maybe she would remember later.

Rei was certain she would forget again.

Likewise, Terri was coming down from her Rei-centric high. The High Princess of Teres held a consistent grin on her face, feeling as if her face had found a new position to relax into. Had she known removing her clothes was the way to get Rei to remove the last of her conservations, Terri would have unraveled her pants ages ago. Of course, there was a bit of ash around them from Rei's revenge. The very level of Rei's control of her elemental power made Terri excited all over again.

"How are you feeling?" Rei's amethyst eyes looked up at her side ways from her chest. Terri turned her grin downward, pulling black bangs from her love's eyes.

"Happy and what I think is a normal amount of tired."

"Mmhmm, had someone not been oh so wicked, I might have made sure you had eaten before." Rei started to pull away and move towards the edge of the bed.

"Were someone not wicked, she would not have gotten what both of us wanted." Terri stuck her tongue out, eyes glued to Rei's retreating form as she walked into the bathroom. The brunette heard her bathtub start running and began following.

"Oh no!" Rei rushed out of the bathroom to find Terri on the side of the bed. The guardian placed a strong hand on her shoulder and shook a finger of the other hand.

"What? I said a -normal- amount of tired!" Terri let out a small sound of surprise as she was swept up into Rei's arm.

"Yea, I gave in but that doesn't mean I don't continue to be overprotective, ok? Ok." Rei asked and answered without pause.

Terri merely pouted as she was carried into the bathroom. If this was an ordinary situation, she would worry that a person of Rei's size might drop her. But they were Senshi, able to afford just about any situation that needed strength, power, and forethought.

A sigh escaped her lips as Rei lowered them into the rising water of the tub. The normalcy of this moment did not escape Terri's mind as she reveled in the knowledge that Rei was hers completely and vice versa. Something suddenly itched at the back of her mind and Terri struggled to place whatever it was trying to climb out. Rei gave her a curious stare but started reaching for soap and shampoo.

"What is it, Terri? That look often occurs right before disaster." The raven haired Senshi giggled and Terri returned the laughter.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about my brother." Navy eyes watched her love's smile fall.

"Oh no. You better be squeaky clean, then! I do not need Darien trying to kill me for taking his little sister's innocence!" Rei gave a fairly convincing look of determination but it became lecherous as she scooted closer with soap in hand.

Terri giggled as a loofa met her skin but the itch in the back of her mind continued its irritation. The thought was prying at her, trying to make her realize she was forgetting something. Her senses flew out around her and Terressia could feel the universe respond. Something inside of her snapped as she confirmed her feelings. The temperature had dropped around five degrees around them.

This would not be nothing.

It would be about a month.

0

BR: Well, this was longer than I thought it was going to be…But anyways, things were heating up between Rei and Terri…until maybe…they'll cool down. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Chapter two! Helloooo chapter two! Too much excitement? Sorry, I'll reel it back in…I hope all your imagination ran with the last chapter, and I don't mean just the slight peak of sexy time I wrote in. What's coming? Why is Terri feeling out the universe? And is it eevverr good when she does that? I dunno…lets find out. Enjoy ;)

00000000000000

Dreams Can Lie

Chapter Two

00000000000000

Menia was pacing her charge's bedroom as the princess stared at the holographic image of the Teresian castle. The elderly woman had thought there would be more time. She had hoped, maybe, her charge would get more time with her family. That maybe Princess Terressia would have more time to train her brother and sister-in-law. Now there would be less than a month.

Her aging green eyes clamped shut in compassion.

The Senshi of Mars and the Princess…so much so soon.

"I cannot bear it. Not again." Menia spoke suddenly, snapping the brunette out of her stupor.

"Menia?" Navy eyes took in the concern of her personal guardian.

"You're happy now, Princess. This is not fair."

Terressia squeezed her eyes shut at Menia's tone. It was true. None of this was fair. Not her birth, not her responsibility, and not her family always so close just to be pulled away. Surrogate families could only hold a person together for so long. She had been through this once before, could she go through it again? Would she still be whole when it was over? This time, there was a choice. And with every choice, comes sacrifice.

Navy eyes looked pointedly at her guardian. "Make the communication. Twenty-four hours." The princess sighed.

She had an announcement to make.

0

Darien was watching Serena fight. Before his sister had risen from the depths of his memories, the dark haired man would have never thought of Serena as a true fighter. Yes, a champion of justice, freedom, and love. Someone who looked for tactical openings in a battle? That was a new idea, a new realization. His 'dumpling head' had grown in strength, in leadership, and in spirit. Which before, Darien was sure that Serena had the monopoly on.

Now, if he looked at her closely and watched her Senshi aura whirl around her, it was like watching the sun. It was dazzling and white hot, painfully beautiful almost. There was not a color Darien could assign to Serena's aura. Silver or white could not cover the purity of strength that flowed from Serenity.

And she was even holding back.

Terressia tried to keep the fatigue from showing on her face. Her and her sister had been sparring with swords for about two hours. At present, they were evenly matched. The brunette could tell that Serena was holding back though. Terri did not know to be proud or embarrassed. Not that she would ever say that to Serena.

The Moon Princess's silver blade came down onto the thick blade of her own sword. The strike made Terri drop to one knee, supporting her blade in the air as the other pressed down. Sweat was dripping down her brow and she knew a serious soak in the tub was going to be order. Terri dropped her blade and rolled back on her bottom. She grinned up to her sister, holding up a hand in defeat.

"Thank you, sister. I appreciated your kindness but I am done. So tired so soon." She sighed and took a drink of her water bottle.

"Terri, are you ok? Maybe you should have done some weight training before picking up the sword again…" Serena's sky blue eyes held concern for her sister as she helped her up, notice a slight tremble through her spirit.

"No, Serenity, I'll be alright. Don't tell Rei…but I have been weight training all along…" Terri flinched at her gasp and made a small sound at the pinch she received.

"Rei will –kill- you if she finds out! That hothead is gonna flip a switch just because you pulled a two-hour sparring match with _me_. And we both know I am still the weakest fighter." Serena let her sword disappear into one of the training rooms many storage boxes and leaned back, arms folded.

"Stop, we don't have weak soldiers. Each of us has a strength no other possesses. You need to remember that, Serenity."

Serena looked at her oddly. Terri's words sunk all the way into her bones. The reverence in them told her they were being spoken from one leader to another. As if there were more to her thoughts than she wanted to let on at the moment.

"Terri…"

Terri looked at her sharply before turning to go to her warm bath.

"I need to speak with you privately, Serenity. Meet me in the meditation room before dinner."

Serena only nodded as she watched her sister leave. What could it be? Would they be ready for it? Could they be ready for it?

0

Terressia floated herself into the warm water of her bathtub. A slight sigh of contentment escaped her pink lips as the water covered her tan skin. The princess tried her best to ignore the atmospheric changes all over the Earth. She needed to escape her thoughts before Serenity was let in and made aware of their situation.

Of course, there was no escape. Even as the warm water soothed her muscles her mind raced with guilt at not noticing the changes earlier. There was little, precious time left and Terressia had spent a small amount of energy on training her brother. All of it had been going to her own retraining and to Serenity's.

Truthfully, getting Serenity up to speed was the priority.

It was awful to think that the Prince of the Earth could go by the wayside as if he was not important to the future. Serenity held the key, however, and that meant she had to learn to use it. In the end, Endymion did not have the Senshi capability or senses that would aid Serenity in helping him rule the Earth. Terressia expected her older brother to catch up quickly.

The guardians were all ready. Terressia did not know if there was another level of achievement, more room for growth in power. It seemed those moments only came under great deals of stress that was in no one's control. It might be that later, after the birth of Crystal Tokyo, each Senshi guardian would find a higher power. At this time, it was not a factor she cared to weigh in. It would make no difference in the coming weeks.

"My lady?" Menia's voice broke Terri from her thoughts and she lifted her head towards the door.

"Yes, Menia?"

"I have placed a set of clothes out for you and a health shake is waiting for you." Menia waited patiently for her ruler to enter her bedroom. Not two minutes later she appeared wrapped in a towel and reaching for the orange drink that was a staple to her diet.

"Has there been any contact?" A v-neck cotton long sleeve slipped over her top half and Terri eyed Menia as she tugged it into place.

"Yes, they will arrive tomorrow morning. He was very unhappy that he was not allowed to make the journey." Menia held back a small smile as Terri just shook her head.

"I miss him too, but I am sure he understands why he must wait."

Menia patiently waited for her princess to finish her shake and took the empty glass from her as she placed a pair of soft boots on her feet.

"What about Luna and Artemis? Any contact from them? Serenity is already very anxious they have not returned to her side."

"I believe, my lady, they will arrive when needed."

"It is a wonder we never get tired of the mysterious nature of our lives." Terri smiled slightly and nodded as she disappeared from her bedroom.

0

Serena was waiting patiently for Terri in the meditation room of the manor. This room had become a place of great meaning for the blonde. She felt centered here and in control. Maybe it was all thanks to Terri's training but Serena had the feeling something else was changing her physically and emotionally. The Moon Princess had a new sense of self and a sense of the universe around her. It was like the puzzle pieces inside her spirit were clicking together, in place finally. The universe was finally a huge realization and trying as hard as she could not to feel smug or overly prideful…Serena was just as huge and connected.

"Thinking about the universe, Serenity?" Terri's broke the silence.

"Yea, I was. Its…just every little piece is in place." Serena did not bat an eye as her feet touched back to the floor. "Is it weird that the universe and I are the same? Somehow, everything became one and my awareness is heightened to a point that I can fathom and yet…still a mystery to me."

The pair sat down on a couple of pillows in the middle of the room. Planetary signs surrounded them in a circle, representing a universe in balance.

"When my training was complete, I knew it inside me. I could see everything. Feel everything." Terri smiled, eyeing the halo of white aura still surrounding the blonde. Serenity was immensely powerful and she wore it so gracefully. Now she was aware of it. The future was a beautiful thing.

"Serenity…I need to you to use your skills to see into my mind. I have something to tell you but I cannot speak it aloud." The brunette took her smaller hand into her own and closed her eyes. Serena gave her a curious look but did as asked, joining hands.

Her mind cleared and she reached out to only Terressia, feeling through the darkness to find the darker aura ready to welcome her inside. Serena took a moment to marvel at the deepness of Terri's mind as she usually did when practicing but this time, she did not have to break barriers and root for answers. Terri was waiting for her already.

_It's cold here. So familiar. _

Serena tried to recognize the place she was in. Was this a manifestation of Terri's mind? Or a memory? Everywhere there were buildings covered in ice. No one was out on the streets. It was desolate. Uninhabitable. Serena took in a deep breath, it was a place of no life. It could not be that this was…

_This is our world. The Earth is asleep._

Calm overtook her as she realized the truth. It was awful to look at. Not one bit of warmth could be found no matter how she looked. This is what Terri was trying to warn her about. The ice meteor will strike the Earth. Will it kill anyone? The Princess had the overwhelming need to find a way to stop the meteor in its track but deep down she understood. The universe was telling her to let this happen.

_It hurts. It hurts so much. Will this be what it means to rule? Pain at the decisions? I am helpless in this situation._

Serena could not stop thinking about keeping the situation from happening. She knew it had to happen. Crystal Tokyo would never rise if she sacrificed to stop it. A different type of sacrifice would have to occur and Serena had to pray everyone survived. Still, the need was nagging at her. Even as she retreated from the scene in Terri's mind, the universe was prodding at her. Serena reached out suddenly and found a door.

Terressia flinched but remained calm and unaware as Serena went for the door. She stopped before fully entering the new scene. This had to be a memory but the room was foggy and clouded. No one person came clearly into view. Muffled words were reaching her ears.

"_You were my friend! How can you do this?"_

"_-more love! -power! Where is she-"_

The muffled conversation continued on. Serena tried to pull the memory to her and clarify what was happening. There was danger here and Serena knew she had to know. She had to understand what was happening quickly.

Suddenly the scene went dark and Serena felt a devilish presence. The space around her twisted and turned, attempting to knock her off her feet. A face filled her vision, dark as night and with menacing eyes glaring at her.

"_You do not belong! My territory is here! I have the key!"_

Energy stabbed at her then and Serenity lost her hold on Terri's mind. She was shoved back into her body forcefully. A small scream escaped her as her hand was ripped from Terri's. Her sky blue eyes flew open as her hands stopped her from cracking her head on the floor. Terri mirrored her actions and stared in alarm.

"What was that, Sere?"

"You don't know?" Serena was trying to stamp the panic inside her down.

"I have no clue. One minute you were there…the next…it's like you were hidden." Terri swallowed hard, unsure if she should delve into the oddness inside her own head.

Serena shook her head, pigtails swaying. The petite young woman had a chill running down her spine. It was official, she was creeped out. If Terri does not know what is in her own head then…

"Anyways, I understand your message. We're keeping it to ourselves?" She changed the subject. Whatever is lurking in Terri's mind would have to wait until tomorrow.

"I'm afraid the timeline would be disrupted. I cannot take any chances. My appearance in your lives might have already affected things. And telling the others means…"

"Telling Rei." Serena finished her thought. She nodded furiously in agreement.

"All the Senshi must remain here. What about you?" Serena asked softly as they exited the room to join the others for dinner.

"I have yet to make that decision." Terri replied just as softly, averting her gaze.

There was silence between them as Serena found the strength not to beg Terri to stay with them.

"There's one more thing…" Terri tried suppressed a grin at her own inward happiness. Even under the circumstances, the idea of being under the two suns and moons of Teres thrilled her.

"Yea? One more big punch to the stomach? Gotta another hidden relative out there? Or…Ooooh, a husband or betrothed lurking around a corner?" Serena smiled widely, letting a giggle escape.

"Nope, just a crazy bunch of space chickens coming to steal aallll Earth's veggies." Terri giggled along with her, wrapping an arm around the shorter woman's shoulders.

"Oh noooo!" Laughter filled the hall as they quickly came upon the dining room.

Terri turned to her sister, clasped her shoulders, and with a straight face stated "We're leaving for Teres in the morning. Glad you're up to speed. Let's tell everyone." And walked into the room with a cheery smile.

Serena eventually pried the shocked look off her face and took her seat for dinner.

Menia had out done herself for dinner that evening. The table was plastered with every type of food that each Senshi liked. No one missed the bottles of alcohol spaced between the platters either. The Senshi stared with wondrous eyes, especially Serena, Mina, and Mako. All three had eyes wide open and already salivating over the scrumptiousness in front of them.

Rei felt her stomach rumble at the layout as she had trained particularly hard after working at the temple, trying to be too tired to feel guilty she was going to break her love. And forget that Terri had started her physical training today…anyways, there were noodles in front of her and the raven haired beauty was _starved. _The outers carefully considered the situation and promptly stared at their leader from down the table. Terri only smiled, wishing the four of them were not so perceptive.

Serena's hand twitched forward to a serving spoon…a sigh escaped her as Terri spoke up.

"Before everyone begins eating…I-I have an announcement."

Rei felt her ears perk up as Terressia stumbled over words. She had never heard the woman stammer.

Silence stretched on.

"Any day now, Terri." Darien encouraged his sister to speak, confused by her nervousness.

"We…are…leaving for Teres tomorrow morning." And she promptly sat and started putting food on her plate.

"Waaahooooooo!" Serena raised her hands in sudden excitement and just as quickly set them to work fixing her dinner. Hunger took over as Darien stared at her in awe, obviously understanding his girlfriend knew before him. Who was the _brother_ to the person who made these plans _without_ asking him.

Darien was not even mad….he was flabbergasted.

Meanwhile…

"_What_?!" Echoed, loudly, around the table. The Outers started talking over one another down the table to Terri as the Inners bubbled over top of themselves with amazement.

"Terri! No warning? We have lives here! Michi has concerts, I have a race!" Haruka was beside herself with the absurdity of just…leaving in less than 12 hours! What was her leader thinking?

Terri looked up at her and smiled brightly.

"Haruka, everything has been taken care of. Your race is safe as well as everyone-else's plans. I have even arranged for there to be a replacement for Rei at the temple." Terri let her eyes slide to Rei as she knew her fiancé would be worried. Rei nodded a thank you.

"That doesn-" Haruka began again but Terri put up a hand, continuing to smile.

"The completion of Endymion's and Serenity's training is the highest priority. Where they go, the Senshi guardians follow. Duty has become first in this situation."

The authority in Terressia's voice forced Haruka back into her seat and to button up her mouth. The tall blonde stared hard at the table. Michiru frowned as her lover held back her rebellious nature. Both of them had yet to fully fall in line behind a leader without disobeying orders. They had never followed Serenity completely, always acting as independent warriors. It was clear to Haruka in this moment that everything had changed. The old ways were returning. Terressia was capable of enforcing her leadership.

Terressia felt the lump in her throat get shoved down as she took a sip of her drink. She squirmed inside at having to slide into her role as a Ruler. It however was a natural part of niche in her life and quite effective. Or so Jaton told her in jest. She could not help the smile that came out at the thought of being able to see her Teresian family again.

"What time are we leaving, Terri?" Darien spoke beside, cutting through the idle chitchat of the Inners. Serena looked up from busily eating her dinner and watched them both.

"The ship arrives at dawn, we will board and leave at that time. It will take most of the day to reach Teres. You will enjoy it, Endy. Teres will remind you of the old ways. Remind you of your old home." Terri smiled at him and he could see her excitement at returning home.

0

Dinner passed without further interruption. Rei had fallen into deep thought at leaving the Earth for the first time. Yes, they had been to the Moon a couple of times in visions and times of great stress…but this had the feeling of a work vacation. The raven haired young woman wondered how long they would be there. She feared Terri would be too busy ruling her world to see her and she also worried she herself would be too busy tailing Serena to enjoy herself.

Just think the mayhem that Odango Head could cause in a palace.

Rei stopped herself from smacking her forehead at the idea of Serena touching something and the castle exploding around them.

"Crazy dingbat…" Rei muttered to no one as she climbed the stairs to her room.

Upon opening the door, Terri appeared on her bed, cuddling the stuffed panda she had won for Rei months ago. Rei felt a smile spread as she clicked the door closed behind her.

"Are you mad too? I hate springing this on everyone but we are running out of time." Terri's eyes were full of sadness and Rei could see she hurt from making the decision.

"Stop right this moment." Rei said seriously, causing Terri to look at her sharply. "I am a soldier for peace and love. So are the others. It is their own problem that they lost sight of that. You have some serious reprogramming to do with those Outers."

They pulled together on the bed and Terri let Rei tuck her into her side. The Princess sighed as she pressed her face into her love's shoulder. Rei was right. The Soldiers were they're friends and yet had to be reminded they were under orders as well. Terri had the right and the necessity to pull rank on them as she saw fit.

"I should probably pack. I don't know what kind of weather I'll run into on Teres." Rei tried to move but felt the other woman tug her back.

"No need, you all have wardrobes waiting for you on Teres. I have seen to all your needs."

Rei just stared down at her. Her amethyst eyes grew big and then dark.

"Oh, all my needs huh? Guess I won't need that Terri-sized suitcase after all…"

Rei gave her love a wink and they began their wait for dawn.

0

The sunrise arrived, finding the Senshi bleary eyed and waiting on the back porch area of the mansion. Serena was happily still snoozing on Darien's shoulder as he held her upright. A sheepish grin was on his lips as he looked over to his sister, hand in hand with Rei. Terri looked to the sky and felt a thrill in the air as the ship started its decent to the wide open area behind the mansion.

The ship's landing gear hit grass and clunked into an idling position. A large door slid open as a metal ramp unfolded from beneath it. Terressia felt her shoulders straiten and her chin lift as her favorite general appeared in the frame to greet her.

"Princess, the Tarefa has made a long journey for you." General Jaton made a small attempt to suppress his grin as seeing his Ruler again after worrying about her for so long.

Terressia gracefully walked up to him and touched his arm gently.

"We have many things to speak of, General. I shall await a report in my throne room. Please see to it that my brother and Serenity make it as well." Terressia moved on then, motioning for the others to follow.

Serena perked up at hearing her name and glanced behind her suddenly, feeling a breeze. Her blue eyes widened as the mansion disappeared. She noticed Menia following behind quickly.

All were boarded as the doors to the ship sealed shut.

Serena idly wondered as she was directed to her quarters for the flight, if things would heat up on Teres or after.

Trouble always waited for them at the worst of times.

0000000000000

Author's Note: Ok, second chapter down guys. I was a little distracted by work and then vacation at the beach(yay me, I love the beach!) but I actually finished around a camp fire one night. So, whats going on in Terri's head? Is Serena going to be able to stop it? See you next chapter

BR~


End file.
